Question: $\dfrac{3}{4} + \dfrac{6}{8} = {?}$
${\dfrac{3}{4}}$ ${\dfrac{6}{8}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{3 \times 2}{4 \times 2}}$ ${\dfrac{6 \times 1}{8 \times 1}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{6}{8}}$ ${\dfrac{6}{8}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{6} + {6}}{8} $ $ = \dfrac{12}{8}$